Glints of Golden Moonshine
by Bozeia
Summary: A wandering merchant and a petite blonde girl on the farm. They say there's a match for everybody and it looks he's struck it honestly, for once. A series of drabblish vignettes, detailing a tentativly fanciful liaison yet unsung.
1. Storm

**A/N:** I've decided to challenged myself here. See, I've grabbed fifty random words from a random word generator in order to write out fifty spontaneously combustible drabbles and oneshots (and maybe I'll even throw in a twoshot) just to see if I can concentrate competently enough to actually _finish_ what I start. Fifty, from where I'm standing, is pretty steep but I might even decide to add more than that if I feel so inclined.

Anyways, yes, I love Harvest Moon (which isn't copyrighted to me, so there). I grew up on the 64' version, but I've learned to love BTN and the GBA versions just as much. This particular drabble set is based off of BTN and MFoMT, with a Farmer Girl/Won theme. Frankly, I think it's a crime there isn't more Won fic. Since he's my suitor of choice I think I'll just follow the trend around here and sit him smack dab in the middle of all that romance. He he.

...And just for reference, _Claire_ is the blonde Farmer Girl's default name, right? Personally, I'd rather call her Janice. She looks like a Janice. XD

* * *

_**Storm**_

Autumn rainstorms were notoriously hazardous. During one such storm, during his first year spent as Zack's roommate, Won had the pleasure to sit it through. Rain pounded mercilessly upon the shoddily shingled roof, the wind howled with gusto, and the chill breathing in through a cracked window—that would be slammed shut to a great expedience—bit something fierce at exposed skin. Outside, along the shoreline, Won could hear the waves crashing in time with blusterous gales gliding up and just over the dunes. Nothing especially violent, not like summertime typhoons, but quite dreadful nonetheless.

With these particular observations in mind, Won _pretended _not to be surprised when Zack had managed to drag in a bleary, chilled to the bone, coughing, water-logged, blond-haired mess from off that horrid, godforsaken beach.

In an almost fussy, motherly gesture Zack had the poor girl wrapped in towel and a nice warm cup of hot milk fixed. "Who walks around in the rain without an umbrella anyways?" he scoffed.

Claire shifted uncomfortably, looking more than a little embarrassed, "…I'm sorry, I don't own one…" and she shivered miserably in place. She wasn't even wearing a proper raincoat either, her regular jean overalls and plaid shirt completely soaked through. "I have to go home now. I have to feed the chickens."

Zack gave her long look, frowning in concern. "As long as I walk you home, okay?"

Won only studied her intently, his eyes clouded over with thoughts Claire could only guess at. Finally, he heaved a long-suffering sigh and seemingly gave in to whatever notion he'd been preoccupied with, like he had no other choice. He stepped back from the counter, and around it, as he deftly unfastened his obnoxiously yellow mandarin tunic. He wrapped her with it snuggly, giving her a pointed look. "I'm only lending this to you with _interest. _I expect it back promptly as soon as you find you no longer need it."

Won would not have his tunic back until some extended period of time long after the storm had passed, despite a steep tab on her part.


	2. Decay

_**Decay**_

All around her lay fields of ruin. Gravelly, stony soil spread out beneath her feet, tumultuously rough and unfertile. It was decrepit, a wasteland of nothing but insidious weeds waving at her coltishly in the breeze. So, in earnest, she pulled and dug and hoed _endlessly_. Day after day she worked in blusterous spring weather, wet around the edges with morning dew and noontime sweat. Day after day, from early dawn till dusk, she worked long and hard. Pulling and digging and hoeing. Pulling and digging and hoeing. Pulling and digging and hoeing. Pulling and digging and hoeing…

Until, she swore out loud in anguish, she couldn't pull, dig, or hoe any longer.

This was how Won found her, laid eyes on her for the first time. She had collapsed onto a dead stump in the middle of it all with shoulders hanging limply, chest heaving deeply, and face flushing ripe red. She found him, laid eyes on him for the first time, just standing there and observing from underneath the scant cover of a threadbare apple tree.

"_Oh brother…why did I ever come to such a place?" _

* * *

**A/N: **Based on a cutscene from BTN. Any of you recognize the line used? I hope so. 

Exactly 185 words. The first one was 341 words. I tried to edit my writing a little better this time too. Can't be too sure about that though, can we? ;)


End file.
